Dinner for Two Many - Continued
by imcurrentlyprocrastinating
Summary: Quinn and Logan have a conversation after their failed dinner date at Vaccaro. Quogan!


**Hello reader!**

**So, every time I watch **_**Dinner For Two Many**_**, I always wish we could have gotten a reaction form Quinn and Logan post-date train wreck. I felt this response would have been quite fitting from them. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or any of the show's characters.**

"I know I already told you, but I'm sorry our date got ruined."

She looked up from her book as his voice broke the comfortable silence they were sitting in. The midmorning sun was hidden by the shade of the palm trees. Other than the sound of the leaves being gently shaken by the breeze, it was quiet in this secluded area of campus they were grateful to have found.

She smiled sympathetically. She found it sweet that it seemed to bother him so much that last night hadn't exactly gone as planned. She put her hand on his shoulder as he turned to her.

"I know you are. It wasn't your fault though. Or anyone's really. Just bad luck I guess. I still had fun though." She laughed a bit. "You've got to admit it was kind of hilarious"

He sighed as he looked at her; his beautiful (but secret) girlfriend. As annoyed as he was that it should have been _their _night, he could see that Quinn had already forgiven him, and everyone else involved. He thought about how ridiculous he must've looked hiding under that table, and about how much commotion was caused as that obnoxious matradee attempted to wrangle them all up like cats and toss them out. He laughed. It _was_ kind of hilarious.

However, forgiving as she was, Logan could still see a hint of disappointment in Quinn's eyes, which worried him. In general, he wasn't a very observant person, but Quinn always managed to pull a little more awareness from him.

"Yeah, I don't know… I guess I just know it bothers you that we don't get to do all of the cute romantic stuff like you want to."

He wasn't wrong. This wasn't about one failed date, but more about the fact that Quinn was starting to feel a little hopeless. They never got to do a lot of the things they really wanted to do together; it would risk them being seen out in public on campus. It was ironic; here she finally had a boyfriend who could match her desire for romantic gestures, and yet she felt like the extent to which they could actually date each other was far too limited.

Sometimes she hated having to feel embarrassed for liking him. She wished none of it mattered.

"It's just, I know how much abuse we'd get if people found out that we're together, but it feels really unfair sometimes. It feels like everyone else gets to date whoever they want, and it doesn't matter, and then there's us."

He empathized with her. It wasn't easy having to pretend to dislike the girl he liked the most. If he was honest, he sometimes feared she may leave him for his unwillingness to admit they were together. Little did he know she feared he would do the same.

"Hey, I have an idea." He said after a pause. She smirked at him and crossed her arms. "A _good _idea." He clarified.

"Your last good idea ended with us getting banned from a restaurant. But go on." She teased him.

Admittedly it was a good comeback, but he chose to ignore her sass.

"What if sometime this summer, you come stay with me for a few days?"

Quinn's expression quickly turned from amused to surprised. Logan felt the need to clarify.

"I mean, you know my dad. He's pretty cool, and we'd have plenty of opportunities to go on real dates together, just the two of us."

"…You'd really invite me to come stay with you for part of the summer?" Quinn was somewhere in between shocked and intrigued; almost disbelieving of him.

"Sure! It could be like our own mini vacation away from everyone else. And we wouldn't have to pretend we hate each other all the time"

Quinn smiled. "That sounds amazing. And your dad would really be okay with that?"

Logan waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah he'd be fine. Plus, I'll remind him that you were part of the first episode of one of his hit shows. That should help."

It was a lot to take in. She'd probably need to tell to her parents and they'd probably be surprised she even had a new boyfriend to begin with. However, she was most taken aback by Logan's willingness to share part of his glamorous rich kid summer with her. Taking her to a fancy restaurant half a mile off campus was one thing, but this…

"You really like me enough to do that?"

It was an honest question, and maybe a little more vulnerable than she would have liked for it to have been.

Now it was Logan's turn to be surprised.

His tone softened considerably. "Of course I do." He paused sheepishly. "I mean, like only if you want to and all."

She smiled at his way of suddenly trying to seem more casual about the offer. It hinted that he may have just a touch of insecurity which she thoroughly enjoyed seeing.

Convinced enough of his gesture for the time being, she decided to bring a little more playfulness back into the conversation.

"Okay, if everything works out, I'll go on one condition."

"Yeah?" He seemed to take her comment a bit too seriously.

"No more slow dancing in janitor's closets."

He smirked and took her hand in his.

"Deal. No more slow dancing in janitor's closets."

"Good" she said, feeling satisfied.

"From now on whenever we're in a janitor's closet, it's making out _only_."

His comment earned him a flick on the forehead, but Quinn couldn't help but hold back a laugh.

Later that day, when Lola and Michael asked each of them to help out with their plan to make up for James and Zoey's ruined date night, the two did what they could to remain understanding despite the fact that their night had unknowingly been ruined in a similar fashion.

Besides, no one really needed to know.

Of course, it didn't hurt knowing that summer was just a few months away.

**Thank you for reading! Please review if you can. I'd love to know if any interactions felt OOC, or if everything seemed spot on. **

**I wrote this with a continuation fic in mind, so let me know if that's something you would be interested in reading in the near future. **

**~ Heather **


End file.
